Television is moving from a pure broadcast approach to a two-way interactive approach. More television units and related devices (e.g., high-definition DVD players, video game consoles, set-top boxes) are being manufactured that are capable of connecting to the Internet through broadband connections. This dramatically expands the function, the type, and the amount of content that can potentially become available to consumers.